


Growing up.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Ori Tales [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori's days at school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up.

Ori shuffled into his new classroom and took in his surroundings, it was all very dark for his taste, the only light streaming in was from a murky window. The small dwarf removed his bag and shoved it into a cubbyhole that had his name engraved on it in a silver plaque. 

 

 

The small boy then walked into the classroom where the other dwarfs his age were chatting and buzzing about happily, the teacher already looking like her nerves were frazzled at it was only just the morning, unlike the other children Ori went straight to the round tables in the corner and found his spot, which was represented with his name written in blue ink on a piece of folded card, he took the liberty to check on the people next to him by reading their own folded cards.

 

On his left side was the name 'Gimli' and 'Kili' on his right side. He assumed they must be both boys going by the blue ink that made up their names, they didn't have to be of course, that was just what Ori assumed the order would be.

 

"Hey, there!" A voice said and Ori spun around on his wooden stall to see a dark haired boy stood behind, his hair already messy and his eyes wide with excitement. "You're Ori?!"

 

"We- Well, yes I am..." Ori repleid uneasily but he relaxed only slightly when the boy grinned at him and turned slightly.

 

"Oi Gimli, come look!" The boy- who Ori now assumed was Kili- called, sure enough soon a boy ran over and looked Ori up and down, his hair looked like it was on fire and the small dwarfling looked at him in return with wide eyes.

 

"This is our new table brother, Bori!" Kili stated excitedly and Ori cleared his throat slightly.

 

"It's-um- it's Ori, actually." The dwarfling stuttered and Kili grinned at him.

 

"Even better! Ori this is Gimli, Gimli this is Ori!"

 

"Hello." Gimli said with a nod before scampering away and Kili rolled his eyes before dumping himself down next to Ori, throwing his arm over the smaller dwarflings shoulders as he did.

 

"Don't worry about him, he's just trying to get in with the girls." Kili said as he pulled a face of disgust. "I don't know why, girls are yucky! Do you like girls?"

 

Ori shook his head quickly and Kili cheered slightly and smiled brightly when he finished.

 

"I like you! We're gonna be best friends!" Kili exclaimed before the teacher called for order and he pulled his arm away, Ori smiled slightly as he thought back over Dori's words, maybe he would be able to make some friends.

 

The young school days moved fast for Ori, everyday (not counting the two days of rest at the end of the week) the small dwarf would walk into class, drop his bag into his cubby, and take a seat next to Kili who would greet him with a bright smile and a pat on the shoulder. Gimli had been rather reserved at first, not really talking and instead speaking avidly to a ginger haired girl across their table, but he had come around and warmed up remarkable to Ori in the end.

 

Every lunch and snack time the three would sit together, and Ori remembered fondly the days when a few large upper class students would march over and demand their allowance from them, Ori had always shivered with a nod and quickly handed it over. Kili on the other hand would stand up to the horrible dwarves, starting a fight with a well aimed fist to one of the bullies gut. This caused Ori and the young brunet to frequently be placed outside of the school office, even Kili's elder brother Fili (who always had his fair few swings at the dwarfs picking on his little brother and his small friend) would be sat next to them, between them were few teeth missing and the beginning stages of a bruising eye, Ori not looking as rough as he usually let the two brothers be done with it, he was no fighter after all. The pair still kept his usual grins though. Nothing could bring the Durin boys down. 

 

Dori had always scolded him when they got home, not noticing the way Nori would always give him a well deserved high five, the eldest of them would sit the youngest down and they would have deep discussions on Ori's behaviour and how it was best to solve problems with words and not fists, no matter the circumstance. Ori tried to interject and say he had nothing to do with the fighting itself, but Dori would ignore him and continue on his long winded speech.

 

The next days after the fight Kili would proudly show the class his wobbly teeth and large black gap between the pearly things, but the teacher would put a stop to it with a snap of a ruler against her desk, ordering Kili to stop showing off.

 

The next few years when Ori transformed from a small shy thing to a taller shy thing, he would tuck himself away in the library with a selection of books around him, Kili and Fili would join him between their weapons classes but they eventually grew bored of stacking the dusty books and wish Ori farewell before going mahal-knows-where.

 

When the day came of Ori's day of graduation he was able to control his emotions, unlike Dori who had been crying buckets weeks in advance and weeks after the event, when Ori had got his apprenticeship it had been a grand occasion in the Ri home as nobody in decades had a good job opportunity like Ori had, Nori had his sticky fingers and Dori had his tinker business but that was where it ended.

 

On his first day at the library he met his new Professor, Balin Fundinson, he was a very kind dwarf and he was especially lenient, he truly had to be with Kili and Fili flitting around the library in search of Ori, and when they found him they always managed to knock over his pots of ink or the stacks of books around his desk. They apologised afterwards of course and Balin only smiled fondly as he shook his head gently, he admitted to himself that he was far too tolerant with the princes but he wouldn't say that to anyone else.

 

Dori would still pop by on occasion when he was at work, bringing him some lunch, fussing over his eating and saying he was getting to thin, talking about the work Ori was currently doing, and discussing private matters with Balin that Ori knew were about him and his work habits. He loved his brother more than anything in the world but he was not a baby any more, he was Ori, he was a grown up in his own right, and his adventure was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> (That's the end of this serious... but I am now working on another Ori tale of him in his teen/adult years!!)
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
